<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>居民区的钢铁怪兽 by truetyzz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947234">居民区的钢铁怪兽</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/truetyzz/pseuds/truetyzz'>truetyzz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>幻想VS现实 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Creatures &amp; Monsters, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:48:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/truetyzz/pseuds/truetyzz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这是几个月前居住地附近的地标所引起的想象。附近都是低矮的居民区，却从中间伸出来一个钢铁高塔，像怪兽一样格格不入。但周围的人却已经习惯，甚至将高塔当作景点一般去拍照。看起来正常生活的环境中，背景里有一个虎视眈眈的钢铁怪兽，如果它有一天动起来会怎样？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>幻想VS现实 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>居民区的钢铁怪兽</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这是一篇未完成的故事</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那个东西降落了下来，人们的生活还在继续</p><p>从房子里走出来，走到大街上，就能看到那个钢铁怪物。离房子还有一点距离，只要抬头，附近的人都可以看得到那个东西。</p><p>那是一个白色钢铁外壳的怪兽，表面有网格图案，怪物的上端高耸入云，一定要走到很近的地方，才勉强看到天线一样的触角伸入云端。在雨季，很可能什么都看不到，只有低一点的地方才会从雾气中显露出来。</p><p>那个怪物几年前就落在了空地上，人们很紧张这样的东西，围着它转了好几个月，白天和晚上轮班防守，怕有什么东西突然钻出来。可时间一久，好奇心和警惕心都降了下去，人们便对这个怪兽没有那么多关注了。只是在外地来看怪兽的朋友面前提一下当时彻夜通明的轮守。</p><p>怪兽表面除了网格结构外，还有一些不规则的凸起。黑色的凸起像环节一样围绕在怪物的身上，而凸起的部位还有更细密的网状结构。</p><p>距离怪兽降落已经过了好几年，不光是周围的人放弃了警戒，连一开始降落时压倒的树木和烧焦的土地，都开始重新冒了生机出来。如果走进怪物，除了一条格为难走的小路外，基本上没有任何可以走进的道路。毕竟时间过了很久，愿意去走进看看的人已经不多了。</p><p>周围的人开始和这个东西生活在一起，偶尔抬头看看怪兽，把它当成是指路的标志一般。毕竟这样高的东西，离得很远都还看得到，就算到附近的山和树林里，还是可以凭借怪物的触角找到回家的路。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>